


filthy

by pretiare (orphan_account)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, Underage - Freeform, honestly so short im so sorry...., its titled filthy bcause this is filth, maybe dubcon too??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pretiare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco knew that this was all so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	filthy

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to hell
> 
> inspired by arrival-layne's tomco drawing : ^ )

Marco knew that this was all so wrong.

It was so wrong, and every fiber and nerve his ‘safe kid’ body possessed was screaming at him, telling him to stop. To stop and to not break the law by participating what was called underage sex. Honestly, he shouldn’t be doing this, if he does this he’s going to  _break_ the law, meaning he might get arrested and he might get a track record too. (Which, would be super cool except it’s going to be because he had underage sex.)

Can this be considered as sex though? He’s pretty sure Tom’s drunk off his ass, and he’s not doing anything besides kissing Marco’s neck from behind. This admittedly felt good. (Not that he was surprised. Demon laws probably differs from human law so it’s probably possible that this isn’t Tom’s first time,  _not_  that he was going to give his first time to Tom. Alright, he may have been thinking about it,  _but_  it might just be because he’s high off the pleasure the kissing was giving him. H never knew being kissed like this could feel  _so good._ )

Marco moans as he feels Tom bite his neck, he’s a bit glad that Star decided to treat his parents somewhere  _really_  fancy and Marco decided to stay home and watch over the house. (And then Tom broke in and started hugging him, he probably mistook Marco as Star because he’s wasted, not that Marco  _is_  complaining, he’s more terrified to know what would happen if Tom finds out he’s not Star and that Star is in another dimension. He doesn’t want their dinner to be ruined to.)

The teenage tries to stop his moan from coming out as the demon bites again, a bit harder this time. He feels Tom’s hands make his way to his belt, and Marco bites his lip, both in reluctance and to hold back his pleasure. Is he really sure he wants to deceive Tom like this? Now that he rethinks everything, it seems… so… evil.

“W-wait,” Marco gasps. Tom is still biting his neck, leaving hickeys all over his collarbone, “I-I’m not Star.”

Tom stops biting him and looks at Marco in the eyes and then laughs. Marco deflates, is there something he’s missing?

“ _Of course_. It’s not like you and Star looks the same,” Tom says after he stops laughing, “I’m doing this to you, because  _I like you_. Even had Star to do a little favor for me.”

Marco turns read at the sudden confession, his mouth dropping. Star took his parents out for a treat  _because_  of this?

“W-what?” Marco stuttered, still red from the confession.

“Alright, you go red because of a confession, but not even turn  _that_  red when I kiss your neck.” Tom huffs, “this is just bullshit.”

Marco grins, he supposes that it’s alright to break the rules and the law once in a while, “You just gotta try harder then, isn’t that right?”

Tom raises an eyebrow, intrigued, “Are you challenging me Diaz?”

“Maybe I am,” Tom grins at him.

Needless to say, both boys ended the night with hickeys and bruises all over them.

**Author's Note:**

> also on tumblr on pretiare.tumblr.com


End file.
